1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat transfer systems and, more particularly, to a thermal control system for a spacecraft or satellite.
2. Prior Art
Various heat transfer systems for use in spacecraft and satellites are known in the prior art. Some of these systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,420,035; 4,162,701; 4,388,964; 3,489,203; 4,133,376; 3,402,761; 4,757,688; and 4,673,030. Japanese patent application No. 57-108,555 also discloses a thermal switch used with a heat pipe. "A Variable-Conductance Heat Pipe Radiator For MAROTS-Type Communication Spacecraft" by Savage et al., Journal of Spacecraft, May-June 1979, Vol. 16, No. 3, pp. 176-180, discloses a variable conductance heat pipe radiator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved heat transfer system.